Warm Embrace
by fay-marie1993
Summary: Some of Corporal Levi's thoughts while Eren is asleep on him.


"**When the rain is blowing in your face **

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I could offer you a warm embrace **

**To make you feel my love"**

"**Make You Feel My Love" By Adele **

Levi looked down on the sleeping brat that was leaning on him. He had insisted on staying by Levi's side while he recovered from what Levi thought was a minor wound. Levi had been in an accident. He had been thrown again the roof of a building by a Titan. One of the swords on his 3DMG had broken off and landed next to him. Levi had of course moved away before being impaled, but was left with a nasty cut along his ribs. It just needed a few stitches and he had to be careful for a few days.

Eren was there as soon as he found out about the accident. He found Levi sitting up in bed reading a book. His white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the bandages. Eren rushed over and put his arms around Levi's neck in an embrace. Levi mumbled something that sounded grumpy as Eren pressed him to his chest.

"It's just a scratch," Levi protested.

"But you could have been impaled," Eren whined. Levi could see the tears welling in his boyfriend's green eyes.

"But I wasn't. Now stop your crying."

Levi hadn't meant to be so cold towards his lover. It didn't help that he was frustrated about Erwin demanding Levi take a few days off since he rarely took breaks anyways. Eren basically turned into a mother hen, which Levi would have found adorable if he wasn't irritated. Levi finally gave in and moved over, giving Eren space on the bed. Eren sat close to the older man and read over his shoulder. Surprisingly he kept up with Levi's reading pace, or Eren hadn't complained about him turning the pages too soon. Eventually Eren's eyes got too heavy and his head fell against Levi's shoulder. This made Levi stop and put his book down. He took some of the blanket and pulled it over Eren. Levi then ruffled the teen's hair and rested his hand on Eren's cheek.

Eren shifted in his sleep and snuggled into Levi's chest. The older man felt his heart skip a beat. Eren was special. Each time they had sex, Levi found himself staring into Eren's green eyes. They were the beautiful and made Levi feel secure. Eren was a beautiful person anyways. He was full of energy and had a kind heart. Not to mention whatever gods that existed blessed him with a nice body. Levi smirked every time Eren called him short. It made it easier for him to stare at his fine…

Levi shook away the thought and blushed. He tried to focus back on the warmth Eren was giving off and how it soothed the dull aching in his ribs. Levi wasn't one to complain about pain, but the teen's body heat helped a lot. Eren was truly adorable when he slept. Every once in a while he had nightmares, but when he slept peacefully, Levi saw it on his face. Eren looked relaxed especially snuggled into his significant other. The Corporal ran his fingers once again through Eren's messy brunette hair and felt his heart skip another beat. Damn, did he love the kid. Levi had a tough looking exterior but he inwardly admitted he loved the feeling of the teen next to him. There was just something about Eren, like he was an old soul. The Corporal vowed to protect his mate as long as he lived and as long as Eren wanted the relationship, Levi was going to give him all the love he could. Levi never pressured him into anything he didn't want to do. In all honestly, Eren's hormones got the better of him even if he was in his later teens. The Corporal never complained though.

Eren finally stirred about an hour later.

"Had a nice nap?" Levi said dryly despite the slight smile on his lips.

"Mmm…I'm kind of hungry," the teen said sleepily. "Mikasa probably started dinner already."

"Then I'll go with you," Levi answered. He felt the need to stretch his legs anyways.

Eren reluctantly moved his head off the Corporal and sat up. He stood and walked to the other side of the bed to help his partner up. Levi took his hand despite the fact he could have gotten out of bed himself without a problem. The teen helped him stand up and then quickly pecked his lips.

"You call that a kiss?" Levi asked with one of his thin eyebrows raised. Eren's face went slightly red. The Corporal wrapped his arms around Eren tightly and pulled him into a full kiss. They stood there for a few minutes just simply making out until the teen's stomach growled, interrupting them. "Let's get that fixed and we can continue this later," Levi breathed his voice very husky and lustful. He watched amused as Eren blushed deeply. The Corporal grabbed his hand again, and they walked all the way to the kitchen holding hands like they did every night.


End file.
